


Jealousy

by deadzombieheart



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadzombieheart/pseuds/deadzombieheart





	Jealousy

"God damn it Louis. What the fuck did I tell you about dancing on the boys." Harry growled as he pushed Louis on the bed.They had already rushed to get off their clothes.

"I’m sorry babe." Louis said smirking, Harry now knew he did it on purpose.

"Oh you’re gonna get it now." Harry thought with a smirk.

He went their closet and grabbed a few things.. Louis eyes widened when he saw the choices of toys. There was cock ring, a silky red tie, and a vibrating butt plug.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Louis asked now kinda worried. Harry just snorted with the fact that Louis finally decided to play innocent.

"Shh, love.." Harry said cooing, crawling up towards Louis.

Kissing Louis’ lips, Harry slid the cock ring onto Louis’ leaking erection.

"Be a good boy for me and hold your hand to the headboard babe." Harry asked pulling the tie from behind his back. Louis quickly obeyed and let Harry tie him up.

"Harry, wh-what are you going to do?" Louis whimpered in pure lust.

Ignoring Louis, Harry lubed up his fingers, and plunged two fingers fast, and hard. Hissing and groaning, Lou tried to make Harry pull out, but didn’t succeed.

"Shh baby, shh!" Harry whispered soothingly trying to get Louis to relax; It worked.

Working up to three finger’s Harry had Louis groaning and moaning.. Just begging to fucked.

"Please Harry. Please!" Louis begged.

"Please what baby? What do you need?"

"You. Inside. Now. Please." Louis stated, eye's glowing.

"Aw, but I wanna have more fun!" Harry pulled his fingers out and lube up the plug, and slowly pushed it in.

He took his time twisting, and pushing, just wanting to hear those sweet noises from Louis. When the plug finally settled in his puffy slick hole, Louis was panting heavily. It settled right against his prostate.

"Harry.. Please baby.. give me something.. please! It hu-" He caught off with a moan because Harry’s fingers flicked the switch to the highest setting.

He whined and twisted, the pleasure a bit too much. While Louis was wiggling, Harry gotten undressed and soon climbed on top of Louis' chest.

"You’re being so good baby.. want to be an even better boy?" Harry praised. Louis couldn’t even speak, so he just nodded.

"Open up sweetheart." Not to displease, Louis obeyed.

Not giving Louis any time to comprehend anything, Harry started to roughly face fucking him. In-out, til Harry felt the warmth in his lower stomach getting hotter, and stronger. He pulled out, while Louis took a big, deep breath, and started to stroke himself fast, wanting to come all over his boyfriends face. Now with Harry’s cock out of his mouth, Louis was moaning even louder.. The plug was buzzing right.. against.. his.. prostate… He could feel the heat in his stomach grow more and more..

Groaning, with a ‘Lou' Harry came.

"Harry.. Harry.. Harry.. Harry.." Louis chanted his name like a prayer.

Getting up, Harry kissed Louis sweetly.. and left him. He walked straight of the room, leaving a whimpering lover behind.

x

Harry was around their flat, cleaning.. it’d been about 5 minutes, 10 at the most when he went to check upon Louis. What he didn’t expect to see what that, Louis had ripped the tie off and was shoving the plug into him, moaning trying to reach his high.. Louis of course didn’t hear Harry walk in, but he feel him rip his hand away and roughly pull the plug out, making Louis feel empty..

He screamed with pleasure as Harry lined his cock up, to Louis’ worn out hole and thrusted in hard as fast. Moans filled the air, but soon it turned into screams as Harry kept pounding in harder and faster, always hitting his prostate.

"Harry, baby.. L-let me c-co-come!" Louis squeaked.

"Do you think you deserve babe? How much do you wanna come baby? Tell me. Beg me."

"Please baby.. I need to come, please make me come, Harry! Please! I’ll be a g-good boy yeah? I’ll be your good boy.” Louis kept on pleading.

Harry decided to take pity on him, and took the cock ring off.. with one more thrust they both came to their highs, both coming hard. After they calmed down a bit, Harry got up and grabbed a towel to clean them up.

"Don’t ever grid on the boys baby.." Harry commanded gently as he got into bed. Louis just grinned and snuggled farther into Harry’s chest.


End file.
